Notes
by mlovektowsing
Summary: A collection of notes and conversations between characters. Mainly missing moments from the years during Harry's school years. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of notes passed and conversations made by various characters during Harry's years at Hogwarts. Many of these are "missing moments" from the books, a.k.a. scenes with other characters which could have happened but were left out of the book. Also, a lot of these are meant to be humorous. This chapter contains notes and conversations from Harry's first year at Hogwarts. This is my first fanfic (I have written original fics before this) so please bear with me.

Notes

Chapter 1

* * *

(Note passed between _Lavender Brown _and **Parvati Patil**.) 

_So what do you think of him?_

**Of who?**

_You know who I'm talking about! Him!_

**Harry Potter?**

_Yes! _

**I dunno. It's only October. I don't even know him at all. **

_I think he's cute._

**You think every boy's cute.**

_Do not! Only the really cute ones._

**Oh, sure. I guess he is sort of cute.**

_Sort of? He is like the cutest boy in our year!_

**Lav, how can you say that when we barely know any boys in our year?**

_Because it's true. Have you seen his eyes? They are the most amazing green!_

**Oh, please, Lav. You sound love struck. Besides, when would I ever get a chance to look in his eyes?**

_Anytime! You just say hi to him in the corridor and look in his eyes. _

**That's not really as easy as it sounds. **

_Sure it is. You should do it! _

**I don't think so. What if I trip or stutter or something like that?**

_You won't, Parv. All right, after class you are going up to him and saying hello. You are going to look into his eyes. Ooh, you should check out his scar while you're at it. People say it's shaped like a lightning bolt!_

**No, I don't want to. His scar is always covered by his hair anyways.**

_So? You'll still see it. Come on, you have to!_

**Fine! I will. Happy?**

_Very! If it makes you feel better I'll come with you._

**Of course you're coming with me! You would never miss something like this. But you have to say hello, too.**

_Sure. It won't be hard. I'll do my hair flip trick._

**What hair flip trick?**

_The one where I flip my hair over my shoulder. All the guys love it._

**Have you actually tried this hair flip trick on a guy before?**

_No, but _Teen Witch Weekly_ said it's guaranteed to work. _

**Okay, I'll believe you. But I really doubt Harry would fall for it.**

_How do you know?_

**I just don't think a guy who survived a killing curse from You-Know-Who would really care about things like hair flip tricks.**

_You never know. I think it'll work._

**What are you expecting him to do? Start staring at you?**

_No, it's just to get him to notice me._

**I doubt he'll notice you. He probably likes someone smart, like Hermione Granger.**

_I dunno about that. Hermione says he doesn't really like her. She told me she wants to be friends with him and Ron Weasley but they act like they think she's just a bratty know-it-all._

**Well she kind of is a know-it-all. I'm not surprised Harry and Ron don't like her. I wonder how come Harry became best friends with Ron anyway. **

_I dunno, but I would have picked someone else. Ron Weasley's a bit stupid if you ask me. He probably bribed Harry to be his friend just so he could have one!_

**Haha. How come you hate Ron so much? I've never known you to hate a guy. **

_I don't hate him. But I would never ever fancy him. _

**You just watch, in the next year or two I bet you'll really like him. **

_Ew. I don't think so. He's not my type._

**Since when have you had a type?**

_Since now. Anyways, I still think Harry will notice me, I don't care what you say._

**I highly doubt it. Hey, when did you talk to Hermione about that anyway?**

_Three days ago. I asked her during Herbology. You were sick, remember?_

**How come you never told me?**

_I forgot about it. _

**Sure you did. Well I still don't think Harry will notice either of us.**

_Does this mean you're backing out on me?_

**No, I'll do it. I just think it will probably be a waste of time.**

_You're wrong about that. You better get ready, though, because class ends in one minute._

**I will. **

_Okay, I'll wish you luck! You'll need it!_

**We'll both need it.**

* * *

(A note passed between _Seamus Finnegan_ and **Dean Thomas.** Note is in the shape of a paper airplane and charmed to fly around.) 

**Hey Seamus**

_Hey, how did you get the parchment to fly?_

**I saw some fourth or fifth year make a bird-shaped piece of parchment fly and I asked how they did it.**

_What did they say?_

**You just fold the paper how you want it and then say some spell.**

_Well don't you remember what spell it is? _

**Yes. Sort of. Well not really.**

_Then how did it work this time?_

**I have no idea. I can't remember what I said. It was something like the levitation spell we learned in charms. "Wingardum Levisa" or something like that.**

"_Wingardium Leviosa" you mean. But that spell only makes it levitate, not fly around._

**Yeah, you're right. I don't really understand it either. **

_Well then how did you do it!_

**How am I supposed to know?**

_Never mind. Just forget it._

**Sure. Hey, I know! I'll just find the same person who I asked the first time and ask again!**

_Alright. After dinner. I want to see what they say._

**That works for me.**

_Good._

**Hey Seamus, I think Lavender Brown just winked at me.**

_Haha. She probably fancies you._

**Ugh! Girls! Sometimes they just drive me mad. They can be so complicated.**

_Since when do you know anything about girls?_

**The same guy who showed me the flying trick told me that. Apparently, he was in a fight with some girl at the time.**

_Oh. Yeah. Well I think Flitwick's noticed us by now so we should probably stop._

**Yeah alright.**

* * *

(A note passed between _Fred Weasley _and **Oliver Wood**.) 

**George, guess what!**

_Hey Oliver, George isn't here right now. You can leave a message with me though if you want._

**Oh, shut up Fred. I'm sorry for calling you George.**

_You should be. Now, what's this you wanted to tell me?_

**You'll never guess what just happened.**

_I probably couldn't and I don't plan on it._

**McGonagall's found us a seeker!**

_Already? We haven't even held tryouts yet._

**Yeah, I know! Apparently she saw his first flying lesson and thought he'd be perfect.**

_Are you saying he's a first year?_

**Yes! The youngest Quidditch player in a century!**

_Well who is it already?_

**You might have seen him around. He's got dark hair and glasses…**

_Wood, just cut to the chase for crying out loud! How am I supposed to know who it is? I don't fraternize with first years!_

**Well I doubt you would mind "fraternizing" with this one.**

_Not unless he happened to be someone worth it, maybe like the Boy Who Lived._

**Heh, well, you'd be surprised.**

_God damn it, Wood! Who is the bloody kid?_

**Calm down, calm down. It actually is none other than Harry Potter.**

_You're fucking kidding me._

**Language, Weasley! I'm serious, though. McGonagall came and got me out of class to tell me!**

_Oh my god. We might actually have half a chance at the cup this year._

**That's what I'm hoping for, too. **

_Does Potter know yet?_

**Yes, McGonagall took him out of his flying lesson. He obviously doesn't need any.**

_This is bloody brilliant! Does anyone else on the team know?_

**No, I'm leaving that job up to you. Can you handle it?**

_Do you doubt the great Weasley twins?_

**Not in a million years. I'm sure the team will know by lunch.**

_More like the whole school, but same thing, more or less._

* * *

(Note passed between _Angelina Johnson_, **Alicia Spinnet**, and Katie Bell.) 

_Hey Alicia we're doing a three-way with Katie alright? Pass this back to me and then we'll go in a circle, me, Katie, you._

**Why am I always last? Alright. What's up?**

_Well, during Herbology I was talking to Fred, you know…_

Ooh, Angelina! I knew you fancied him!

**I figured that out ages ago, where have you been?**

Well I'm sorry I haven't been paying full attention to your love lives, I have homework to worry about.

**What are you talking about? You never do your homework! You always copy off me and Angelina!**

_Yeah you do! Hey, Alicia you're supposed to pass it to me, remember? And I do NOT fancy Fred!_

What a liar you are. Of course you fancy him. And I guess Alicia decided to pass it back to me instead. Just because she likes me more doesn't mean you have to whine about it, Ange.

**Yeah. What a whiner. Go whine to your boyfriend, not to us. **

_I was not whining. AND HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! _

Ooh, she's yelling now! She definitely fancies him. 

**Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Ange, what were you and Fred talking about?**

_Quidditch, actually. He said we had a better chance of winning the Cup this year._

And I'm sure you told him to shut up and stop channeling our beloved Quidditch-obsessed captain.

**Haha. Besides, how could he say that when we don't even have a full team yet. We still need a seeker.**

_Oh, but this is where the exciting part comes. He told me we do have a seeker. An extraordinary one, in fact._

We haven't held house tryouts yet though.

**Yeah, how can Wood already have picked someone?**

_Oliver didn't pick him. McGonagall did._

Since when does she pick our new members?

**What happened to the whole tryouts concept? Doesn't the whole team need to fly with them first?**

_Well, that's what I thought, but apparently, this kid's good enough to make the team after his first flying lesson._

Flying lesson? This kid is taking flying lessons? I though only first years took flying lessons.

**Maybe they're an exchange student from some other school that didn't have flying lessons. Or maybe they're from another country, like America.**

_No, he isn't an exchange student. He's more exciting than that._

Who could be more exciting than an exchange student?

**A circus performer? A monkey? Ooh, maybe he's one of those trained chimpanzees that Muggles are so fascinated with!**

_He is not a chimpanzee! He is an 11-year-old boy who happens to be famous._

Famous? I don't know any famous 11-year-old boys! Who is this kid?

**That's what I would like to know!**

_Alright. Well you won't believe me, but then again I didn't believe Fred either. _

Angelina Cassandra Johnson! Just tell us who the hell is the new seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!

**Please! Before Snape catches us!**

_But the suspense is the best part! Fine, I'll tell you. It's Harry Potter._

Oh my God! Harry Potter? You can't be serious! Fred was probably just joking! He and George do have the weirdest taste in jokes.

**No way! Harry Potter, as in the real Harry Potter! That's impossible, I mean he is just a first year.**

_But McGonagall saw him fly and took him to Oliver and said he was on the team. That's what Fred told me anyway. He seemed totally serious._

Fred Weasley, serious? Now that's funny. That's definitely not in his nature.

(Fred Weasley, whose cauldron happened to be next to Katie's, intercepts the note in between Katie and Alicia and reads the last line. Then he whispers to the girls.)

"Now, Katie, really, I can be quite serious, you know. But you're right, it's not in my nature. Let's see what else you've written in this little note of yours."

"Frederick Weasley! Give us back the note this instant!" Alicia tried to grab it out of his hand but missed.

"Or what?" he counters.

"We'll tell on you to Percy!"

"You wouldn't!" Fred replies in mock horror.

"We would." said Katie.

Angelina pulled out her wand behind Fred's back. "Accio parchment." Fred desperately attempted to hold on to the note but it soared over to Angelina's outstretched hand.

"Fred," Fred's head whips around to see Thomas Graves, a guy in his class he's never spoken to. "is it true that Harry Potter is the new Gryffindor seeker?"

"Yeah, did George tell you that?"

"No, actually Oliver Wood told our whole Transfiguration class. McGonagall didn't seem too impressed, though, considering Harry Potter is on her own house Quidditch team."

"That's because McGonagall already knows. She's the one who decided that he should be on the team. He's the youngest Quidditch player in a century according to Wood."

Professor Snape glided over to Fred's cauldron and raised his eyebrows. "Well well well, it seems Mr Weasley can't seem to keep something quiet over here. Would you care to…share it with the rest of the class, perhaps?"

"Sure, Professor. I was just telling Tommy boy over here…"

"My name is Thomas." said Thomas.

"Yes, well, I was telling Thomas about the new seeker for Gryffindor…"

"That's very…interesting, Mr Weasley," Snape interrupted Fred again. "but my class is neither the time nor the place for Quidditch discussions. That's ten points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class."

"But—,"

"There will be no buts about it, Mr Weasley, or it'll be detention."

"Greasy git." Fred muttered.

"Mr Weasley, that's twenty points from Gryffindor and detention on Friday. Be in my office at eight o'clock."

Fred spent the remainder of the class glaring at Snape. Meanwhile, Angelina had passed the note back to Alicia one last time.

_I guess Fred wasn't kidding after all. Here, just pass it on to Katie and have her keep it. We don't want to risk losing any more house points._

**Yeah, you're definitely right about that. Katie, keep this until break, then we can talk.**

(Katie nods at Alicia and Angelina before continuing work on her potion.)

* * *

Ok, so please let me know what you think! I probably won't update until I have at least five reviews. So please review! I will try to post something as soon as I can. I need feedback, though. I accept good and bad reviews, really I just want your opinions. 

Review!

.:.mk.:.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the next chapter for whoever's interested. These notes are still from Harry's first year. I will let you know when the year changes. Right now, it's around October and November for all of these.

Notes

Chapter 2

* * *

(Note passed between _George Weasley_ and **Oliver Wood**.)

_Hey Ol_

**How many times have I told you not to call me that!**

_Not enough times, I guess. _

**What is it, Georgie?**

_Ok, ok! I won't call you Ol if you promise never to call me Georgie!_

**Alright. I promise.**

_Whew, thanks, Ol. You really know how to reassure a guy!_

**George Weasley, you promised! **

_No I didn't! You were the one that promised. Tough luck, Ol!_

**If we weren't in Potions, and in danger of detention with Snape, Weasley, I would hex your fat arse into a thousand pieces!**

_Well, aren't we touchy this morning!_

**Weasley! I wasn't joking, you know.**

_Alright! I was going to ask you something, but if you're not in the mood…_

**What is it, Weasley?**

_How do you think Potter did at practice yesterday?_

**Well, he certainly seems like a natural flier. I would say we have a much better chance at the cup this year. But, we really need to train hard, much harder than we have in the past, if we want to have a good chance.**

_Wood, you don't need to give me the pep talk, I know your speech by heart!_

**Very funny, George, but I'm serious about this.**

_Oh, so now I'm back to George. I guess you're not mad at me anymore?_

**Hardly. If you call me…_that_…one more time, I might make the team practice at dawn for the next month, but you never know.**

_It shall never happen again, oh dearest captain of mine. _

**That's much better. Let's hope it stays that way.**

**

* * *

**

(Note passed between _Lavender Brown _and **Parvati Patil**.)

_Parvati! Have you heard about what happened on Halloween?_

**What is there to hear?**

_Well, there's the whole story about the troll!_

**I know about the troll that was let in. We all heard, remember?**

_Yes, I remember. But did you hear about what happened to Hermione Granger?_

**What happened? Wasn't she with us when the troll came?**

_I heard she was in the girls' lavatory during dinner._

**So? Didn't she come back and find out about it then?**

_No, she was in there the whole time._

**Really? How come?**

_Well, she went in there earlier that day because she was upset about something Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had said._

**What did they say?**

_I'm not sure, but it had something to do with her being a know-it-all with no friends._

**I wonder why they said that, even if it's true. **

_Yeah. So she was in the lavatory, right? And so she didn't know about the troll._

**What did she do?**

_I heard that the troll went into the same lavatory she was in!_

**While she was still there? How awful!**

_I know! I heard she screamed so loud it could have woken the dead!_

**I would have screamed louder. So, what happened then?**

_Well, someone said that Harry and Ron left the group when we were heading for the common room._

**They left? Why did they do that?**

_They must have been feeling guilty about what they said and went to warn Hermione about the troll._

**That was very brave of them, but also very stupid.**

_I know, that's what I thought. _

**So what did they do?**

_Well, at first I think they didn't know which door led to the lavatory, so when they saw the troll go in there, they locked it in!_

**How could they do such a thing? **

_They didn't mean to, though. They didn't know it was the lavatory._

**How do you know that? They could have been planning it all along!**

_But they didn't know about the troll until Professor Quirrell came and told us all at dinner._

**Unless they were the ones that let it in.**

_They were not! Do you really think that someone like Harry Potter would let a troll into the school so it would kill a girl he didn't like just because she is smarter than him?_

**No, I guess not. But how could they not know which door was the lavatory?**

_Well, they don't exactly use that lavatory considering it's a girls' lavatory, so they never knew where it was I guess._

**Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. So what did they do when they realized that they locked it in the lavatory?**

_I heard that they went in after it. Apparently, they knocked it out with its own club! _

**That was smart of them to think of that.**

_I know! I heard Ron Weasley was the one that knocked it out!_

**Really? See, he isn't as stupid as you thought.**

_Well he was stupid for insulting Hermione in the first place._

**Oh, get over it. You're just jealous because Harry Potter talks to him.**

_I am not! I don't know where you think you got such an idea!_

**Well then stop complaining about how stupid Ron is.**

_Why, do you fancy him?_

**No, it's just getting very irritating. **

_Fine, I will._

**Good. So, did they get in trouble for what they did?**

_Oh, thanks for reminding me! I have to finish the story._

**What happened?**

_Well, I heard that a group of professors, including McGonagall, found them. Harry and Ron thought they were probably going to be expelled or something._

**Did they get detention?**

_No, something unexpected happened! I heard Hermione made up a story to get Harry and Ron off the hook!_

**She lied to a professor? That doesn't sound like something Hermione would do.**

_I know! But she told them that she had gone after the troll herself and Harry and Ron had just come to her rescue and if they didn't she would be dead._

**And they believed her?**

_Yes! They just took off five points for what she did._

**So Harry and Ron didn't get into any trouble at all?**

_No, they were given five points each._

**Wow! Hey, how did you hear all of this anyway?**

_Well, I heard some of it from Hannah Abbott, you know her, she's in Hufflepuff._

**Yeah, she seems nice.**

_She is, but she's kind of quiet._

**Well, anyone seems quiet compared to you!**

_Hey! Are you calling me loud?_

**Maybe. But in a good way. So how did you hear the rest of the story then?**

_I overheard some prefects talking about it in the common room._

**Really? Where was I?**

_In the lavatory, I think._

**I always miss the good stuff! That isn't fair.**

_Well, life isn't fair, Parvati. _

**Thanks, but you're not my mum. I don't need to hear that from you, too.**

_Haha, sorry. I couldn't resist. _

**Well resist from now on.**

_I shall. Uh oh, we should stop. Professor Quirrell is looking at us._

**Alright.**

**

* * *

**

(Note passed between _Angelina Johnson_, **Alicia Spinnet**, and Katie Bell.)

_Alicia, we're doing another three-way with Katie. You know the order, same as last time._

**Fine, but why is that the order anyway? Why can't I go second?**

_I don't know. It's just easier for me to remember this way._

Yeah, she probably likes me better so she wants to pass it to me.

**Last time we did this you said I liked you better. You seem to think everyone likes you best. **

_That is very conceited of you, Katherine._

Well, I was just joking anyway. And don't call me Katherine!

**Sure you were, Katherine. Hey, Ange, about the order we are passing this note, how come you always pass it to me first and then to Katie? Why don't you just start by passing it to one of us, preferably me, and tell us to pass it on instead of giving it back to you?**

_Well, I don't know. I just like it better that way. Then I know that everyone knows what they're supposed to do. Maybe I'll do it that way next time._

And she'll start with me of course.

**What makes you think that?**

_It doesn't matter who I pass it to first. Why do you care so much?_

I don't really care at all. I just like annoying you and Alicia about it.

**That is not nice of you. **

_No, it really isn't. _

Well, then, I won't do it anymore if you're going to take it so seriously.

**I'm not taking it that seriously, it's just really annoying and you need to stop.**

_Please do, Katie, otherwise I'll tell Percy that you're harassing us._

Oh, I'm so scared.

**You should be. **

_Yes. This is a dire threat meant to be taken seriously. _

You people take everything seriously.

**That's not true and you know it, Katie.**

_Well there was that one time in first year…_

Ooh, what time? I wasn't here in your first year. Tell me!

**I don't remember this "one time," but I don't want you to tell her anyway!**

_How can you not remember this? It was at Hogsmeade, does that ring any bells? (no pun intended, Katie)_

Haha very funny, Ange. Hey you couldn't have been at Hogsmeade in your first year!

**Oh, but when your friends are Fred and George Weasley, you can.**

_Does this mean you remember what happened now?_

Oh, I can't believe I forgot that Fred and George found those secret passageways in their first year! I thought it was their second.

**Nope, it was our first year. It was around Christmas when they found them, I think.**

_Yeah, sometime around then. It had to be before the Christmas trip to Hogsmeade, because that's when the incident occurred._

You have got to tell me about this incident right now before I ignore the Hogwarts rules and hex you both into oblivion!

**You wouldn't do that and you know it, Katherine.**

_And besides, you wouldn't get to hear the story that way!_

I could always ask the twins…unless they weren't there.

**No, you wouldn't do that to me! I won't let you!**

_Yes, the twins were there. No, you won't need to ask them because I'll tell you. Unless Alicia wants to._

Either one of you can tell me as long as someone does! I need to know!

**No you don't need to know. You've survived this long without knowing, you can survive longer!**

_I can't tell you now, because you will have one of your fits of laughter and that would disrupt the class and get us in trouble so I'll tell you at break._

Alright, but the suspense is killing me! Now I won't be able to concentrate on class at all until I know!

**Too bad for you! I have no sympathy. None at all!**

_Here, Katie, keep this and we'll talk at break. Try to survive until then._

_

* * *

_

(Note passed between _Draco Malfoy_ and **Vincent Crabbe**.)

_Crabbe, pass this note back to me okay?_

**…**

_No, you idiot! You have to write a response on it first! Now, write something on this and then pass it back to me._

**Lik this?**

_Yes. That wasn't so hard, was it?_

**Not relly.**

_Really, Crabbe, didn't you ever learn how to spell?_

**I gues. Why?**

_Nevermind. I want to talk to you about Potter._

**Whut des that haf to do with speling?**

_Nothing! It has nothing to do with your pathetic excuse for spelling. Now, tell me, what do you think of Potter?_

**I duno. Hes famus. His scar luks funy.**

_Besides his scar and his fame._

**Whuts fame?**

_Being famous._

**O. He has blak hare.**

_Everybody knows that, stupid! Honestly, I don't know why I bother._

**Bother with whut?**

_NEVERMIND! Just answer this question. Do you think Potter should be trusted?_

**I duno. Do you want me to trust him?**

_Crabbe, you just spelled a whole sentence without any mistakes!_

**I did? O wel I gues I did.**

_For once in your life I guess. Ah well, the Dark Lord won't care if you can spell or not, will he?_

**I duno, will he?**

_No, he won't! And I don't think we should trust Potter because he's friends with that scum Weasley._

**I don't lik wesels.**

_No, Crabbe. Nobody does._

_

* * *

_Yay, done with another chapter. Please review no matter what you think of the story. I've noticed there are many more hits to the page than reviews. I'm hoping it won't get to the point where it's a lot of hits and next to nothing reviews. Just let me know what you think.

Oh, and let me know which characters you like the best so I can write more of them for you if you want.

Review!

.:.mkw.:.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this idea popped into my head, and I liked it enough to want to write it. It begins with conversation between Ron and Hermione, followed by a letter from Ron to Ginny, followed by supper at the Weasley home. So, this is still part of the story, but there are technically no notes in this chapter. Oh well, I hope you like it anyway.

Notes

Chapter 3

It was November, and Ron found himself sitting quietly in front of the fire with nothing to do. This situation occurred much more frequently now that Quidditch season had started. To Ron, that meant no Harry to play chess with or help convince Hermione to let him copy her homework. They always needed two people to convince her. Ron couldn't manage it by himself. He tried asking Dean and Seamus to play chess with him, and it had worked for a while. However, neither of them were interested long enough to last the two and a half hours that Quidditch practice spanned.

"Ron?" a voice asked behind him. He turned to find Hermione eyeing him with a look that resembled concern.

"My homework's all finished, Hermione. You checked half an hour ago." he replied.

"I wasn't going to ask about homework. I just noticed you looked bored."

"Well, I am." he sighed. "Seamus and Dean won't play chess anymore and neither will you, so I have nothing to do."

"I have an idea." Hermione said. "Why don't you write a letter home to your parents?"

"Nah, mum and dad already know what goes on here. They've gotten plenty of letters home from my brothers."

"Well, I'm sure they would still appreciate it if you wrote one."

"No, they wouldn't. And if they would, it's only because they would give it to Ginny."

"Ginny? Who's Ginny?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"My little sister." Ron turned his head to face Hermione. "She'll be a first year here next year. I thought I already told you about Ginny."

"No, I never knew you had a sister. I thought your family was all boys."

"It was until Ginny came. She's the first Weasley girl in generations."

"Oh?" Hermione seemed interested.

"Yeah." Ron went back to staring at the fire.

"You could write a letter to her," Hermione offered. "I'm sure she wants to know everything that's happened. You could tell her about the Halloween feast and the troll and Harry's new broom."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Ron sat up in the armchair. "I can just go on and on about Harry, because she thinks he's fascinating."

"Well a lot of people do." Hermione reminded him. "I mean, he defeated You-Know-Who and only got a scar!"

"I suppose you're right." Ron said. "Alright, I'll write her a letter."

"That's good. Then you won't complain you have nothing to do."

"I wasn't complaining, Hermione."

"Just go write the letter."

"I will." Ron left the fireside and climbed the steps up to his dormitory to get some parchment and a quill. Hermione took Ron's chair in front of the fire and settled in with a book.

(A letter from Ronald Weasley to Ginevra Weasley, dated 10th November, 1991. Includes _Ginny's thoughts_ as she reads.)

Dear Ginny,

I wanted to write to you because I thought you should know what I've been up to.

Well, and because Hermione told me to. She's a friend I met on the train, except we weren't friends yet.

_I can't believe Ron's made friends with a girl! What girl would want to be friends with him? _

I met Harry Potter on the train too. You remember when he came up to us to ask how to get onto the platform?

_Do I remember? Of course I remember! Mum wouldn't let me go and see him on the train!_

But we didn't know who he was yet. I asked him to show me his scar on the train. He did, but he seemed kind of embarrassed.

_I want to see his scar! No fair! Ron's so lucky._

Then Hermione came in and asked if we had seen a toad. It belonged to some boy who lost it. But neither of us had seen it. Then she bothered me about some dirt on my nose. But I still say there wasn't any.

_I remember there being dirt on his nose. Mum was trying to get it off before we left. He just doesn't want to admit it._

Anyway, so the train ride was fun. There was a snack cart with all sorts of candy on it like pumpkin pasties and chocolate cauldrons and bertie bott's every flavor beans. And Harry bought so much of it so he shared with me.

_I wish Harry Potter would buy me some candy._

And then we got to Hogwarts and it's absolutely huge! Everything Fred and George and Bill and Charlie ever told us is all true! It's a big castle with a lot of towers and huge grounds. It even has a lake and greenhouses and this massive man named Hagrid taking care of the grounds. The castle has so many windows and when we saw it was all lit up and bright.

_It sounds so pretty! I can't wait another year to go there!_

And we got to ride across the lake on these boats to get to the castle. Only the first years did this, everyone else rode these carriages with nothing pulling them. Well, maybe they're pulled by invisible horses, I don't know.

_Invisible horses? This place keeps getting more exciting._

When we went inside, the entrance hall was enormous! And everyone went into the great hall for the feast, and first years got sorted. The sorting wasn't scary at all. Fred and George made it seem terrifying. I got into Gryffindor, of course. So did Harry and Hermione.

_Harry's a Gryffindor! I really hope I am in Gryffindor next year. What if I turn out to be a Slytherin?_

The food was incredible! They had everything you could ever want for supper, and then when you were full, there were so many desserts you could still choose from! I've never eaten more in my life.

_I hope the food's anything like mum's cooking. Then it'll be the best!_

The classes are alright. I like Defense Against the Dark Arts a lot. But I don't like Potions or History of Magic. Professor Snape doesn't like Gryffindors, so in Potions he always is taking points off. He seems to particularly hate Harry. I don't know why, though.

_Who would ever hate Harry Potter? I don't understand that at all. I mean, he killed You-Know-Who!_

And Professor Binns, he's a ghost! Hermione said that one day he fell asleep in front of the staff room fire, and he got up the next day to teach and he left his body behind!

_A ghost for a teacher? That's brilliant! _

But his class, History of Magic, is really boring. Binns just rambles on about goblin wars and such and we have to take loads of notes, but Harry and I just copy off Hermione's. She probably takes the best notes in the class. She certainly is a know-it-all.

_He certainly seems to like her if they're friends. And he won't shut up about her…hmmm._

Then there are the flying lessons, which are brilliant! Our first one especially was. We were about to lift off when Madame Hooch counted to three, but Neville, he's the boy who lost the toad on the train, he took off too early. He lost control of his broom and fell off and broke his wrist, I think. So when she left to take him to the hospital wing, she told us not to move. But Malfoy, he's this nasty Slytherin boy, he stole Neville's remembrall which he left on the ground.

_I really hope I'm not a Slytherin. Then Harry won't ever like me!_

So Malfoy took it and flew up in the air and was going to throw it. But Harry flew up after him. He had never flown before! But, he was a natural!

_I knew Harry would be excellent at flying. He's probably excellent at everything._

Malfoy threw the remembrall and Harry soared after it. He caught it a foot above the ground! And he landed just fine! It was amazing! But McGonagall, she's the Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house, she saw him catch it and came out and took him inside! We all thought he was going to be expelled.

_He wasn't expelled, though, was he? They wouldn't do that to Harry Potter!_

But then it turns out McGonagall thought Harry was brilliant and he got onto the Quidditch team! The youngest player in a century, he told me. He's the new seeker for Gryffindor. It's amazing.

_He didn't get expelled at all! He got onto the Quidditch team instead! He really is brilliant._

So one day at breakfast when the post came, all the owls swooped in to deliver their mail, and Harry got this long package from someone. We went upstairs to open it, because he knew what it was. Guess what it was?

_Ooh, maybe a … a … uh, I have no idea._

It was a Nimbus Two Thousand! Brand new, too! He let me have a go on it, and it was bloody brilliant! Right now he's at Quidditch practice, that's another reason I'm writing you, because he's not here.

_Harry really gets everything, doesn't he?_

Another thing that was really exciting was Halloween! There was a huge feast, as big as the start of term feast. And in the great hall there were real live bats and floating Jack O Lanterns!

_That sounds amazing! I wish I could have been there!_

In the middle of the feast, Professor Quirrell, he teaches Defense, he came in and yelled that there was a troll in the dungeon! And then he fainted onto the floor!

"_Ginny! Come downstairs and help set the table!" came her mum's voice from the kitchen._

"_In a minute, mum!" she replied hastily, her eyes not even leaving the parchment. "I'll be right there!"_

So we all left the hall to go upstairs to our dormitories. But, Harry remembered that Hermione wasn't with us. She wasn't our friend yet, you see, and she had gone into the lavatory because of something that upset her, and Harry said we had to warn her about the troll. So we left the group to go back down to the girls' lavatory and we saw the troll in the hallway!

_Oh, I would have run away! I would have never left the group anyway. It would be too frightening!_

Then it went into the lavatory and we followed it. Then we were fighting it! Harry jumped on its back and I knocked it out with its own club!

_How brave of them! I can't believe Ron knocked out a troll by himself! What would mum think?_

Then a bunch of teachers found us and we almost got in serious trouble, but Hermione saved us by telling a lie to the teachers! She said it was all her fault, and they believed her, and we got five points total for Gryffindor. We would have gotten ten, but they took away five for Hermione.

_They didn't even get in trouble for it! They must be really lucky._

That's pretty much the most exciting thing that's happened to us so far this year. Wow, this letter is really long! You should be grateful that I wrote this long letter for you, because you probably won't ever get another letter from me for a long time.

_What a prat. He should be grateful that he even goes to the school and isn't sitting at home!_

You probably shouldn't let mum or dad read this because I don't think they would like the whole thing about the troll. So make sure mum and dad don't see this, especially mum. She'd send me a howler for sure! Keep it somewhere safe or get rid of it, but not in the rubbish bin. They might find it there. Don't even tell them I wrote you. That's for your own good as well as mine.

From,

Ron

P.S. The owl's name is Hedwig. She's Harry's owl. He got her for his birthday.

_Wow, Harry has a beautiful owl. But, I can't believe that Ron insists on putting "From" on a letter to his sister! Oh, well, I better keep this hidden from mum and dad or Ron will find out. Besides, I don't want to get him or Harry in trouble! I know, I'll hide it in the secret floor board under my bed. No one should ever find it there._

(At the Weasley household)

Ginny Weasley sat up on her bed, looking over the two-foot piece of parchment her brother had written her. It had only taken her ten minutes to read and re-read. She yawned, falling onto her back. Then she smiled wistfully at the thought of going to Hogwarts next year. It had only been slightly over two months since her brothers had departed, leaving her alone with her mum and dad.

"Ginny! I told you to come down here ten minutes ago!" her mum's cry jolted her out of her reverie.

"It was only five minutes, not ten, mum!" she shouted, leaning over and stuffing the letter under the loose floor board, throwing the envelope in the rubbish bin. Then she noticed that Hedwig had left some droppings on her window sill. She fished the envelope out of the bin, cracked open the window, and used the envelope to brush the droppings out of the window. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She made it downstairs before her mum reached boiling point. The stew they were having for supper, however, was boiling madly in its pot.

"Now, look, Arthur! You distracted me so I let the stew boil!" shouted Mrs Weasley at her flustered husband. The stew overflowed onto the table. "Oh, hello, Ginny dear. Fetch me that rag, will you please?"

Ginny obeyed, wishing she could have summoned it over with the wand she did not have yet.

"I'm so sorry, Molly," Mr Weasley apologized extensively. "but this really is fascinating when you take the time to see it." He held up his newly finished report concerning the use of Muggle battery-powered flashlights.

"Arthur, I know how much you adore Muggle eclectrionics or whatever it's called—"

"You mean _electronics._"

"Yes, well, you know you mustn't bother me with that foolishness while I'm making supper." She sighed, passing Ginny a bowl full of stew and a plate of bread. Ginny looked at the stew with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. "Oh, come now, Ginny, we've eaten this stew plenty of times. You love it."

"That was when it wasn't overcooked." Ginny sniffed hesitantly at the bowl of mystery in front of her.

"Well, you have your father to thank for that."

"Now really, Molly, you can't blame me for wanting to share my first-class report with my lovely wife. It is my work, and my passion, and—"

"And supper is ready now, Arthur." she said, cutting him off. "You know the rules about work discussions during supper."

"No talking of work or school during supper unless it is absolutely urgent and of the utmost importance and cannot wait until after." recited Ginny.

"Exactly. Thank you, dear." Mrs Weasley smiled at her only daughter. "Let's just enjoy our supper."

They ate in comfortable silence for the majority of the meal, only breaking the silence with an occasional, "Delicious supper, Molly." or "Pass the bread, will you please?" or "Can I borrow your butter knife, mum?"

After several minutes of silence had passed, Mrs Weasley asked, "So, Ginny, dear, what exactly were you doing upstairs when you wouldn't come down?"

"Oh, just … thinking." she replied offhand.

"About what, perhaps?"

"Oh, about Hogwarts." She suddenly frowned. "Dad? Are there invisible horses at Hogwarts?"

"Not that I know of, dear," he said smiling at her. "Wherever did you hear that?"

"Oh, nowhere, I was just wondering." Ginny said, dipping her bread into her stew. _I'll have to tell Ron about that, now won't I?_

After supper had ended, Ginny went back upstairs to her room.

_Brrr! _She shivered. _Why is it so cold in here?_

Then she noticed that her window had been left open the whole time.


End file.
